pbg_hardcore_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Terraria Hardcore - Season 1, Episode 1
|episode_no = 1 |episode_length = 12:44 |upload_date = December 11, 2012 |link = https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jVqFNqjyKBE |next_episode = }} Summary The episode begins with PBG welcoming the viewer to "the thing", then everyone starts chopping down all the trees in their starting area. PBG kills a bunny. Dean finds some copper, and PBG and Barry start mining stone together. Jeff then explains the goal for the season: to beat Normal Mode, and defeat the Wall of Flesh. Dean tells everyone to go up to where he is, while Barry finds a chest. Paul chops down another redwood tree. McJones finds a spear, and takes it. Jon fights a Blue "Water" Slime, which nearly kills him after he gets stuck in a hole with it and a Green Slime; PBG and Paul jump into the hole to help him kill it. PBG starts chopping down the trees, and Paul reminisces upon the time they "used friendship to fight those blobs together". Paul then gets stuck in the hole while being attacked by a Green and Pink slime. After killing it with the help of PBG and Jon, a Blue Slime jumps down on them. PBG starts walling himself in with Paul, and Jeff starts killing the slimes. Jon asks if that is what they're afraid of, and PBG responds that he was afraid in Minecraft, and that he is afraid in this one. PBG tells McJones to start fighting the slimes with them since he has a spear, and Paul starts walling himself in the hole with a Pink Slime, which PBG immediately tells him not to do. Everyone except Barry and Jeff attempt killing said slime until McJones eventually kills it, when Barry jumps into the hole with a Blue Slime, which they all attemt to kill. After killing that, yet another Blue Slime jumps into the hole, which they also kill. Everyone then leaves the hole except Paul, who is told by PBG to leave the hole. Paul digs out of the hole, while PBG and Barry kill a slime that attempts to sneak up on him. More slimes then jump into the hole while Barry's still in there, and PBG tells him to just get out of their; Barry kills the slimes anyways. Jon, Jeff, and McJones split away from everyone else to build a house, while everyone else chops down trees. Dean and PBG sing and make slime puns. Barry then joins in on the singing and punning. Barry and Paul then kill some more slimes; PBG tries to join in, but they kill them before he can get there. Everyone then returns to the house. Jeff then starts preparations for mining, and tells everyone to make sure they have at least a wooden sword. As night begins to fall, everyone except Jeff and Barry start chopping down more tress to the right of their home. Jon jumps into a pond, to which Dean warns him he's going to drown. Everyone then starts joking about Jon's in game name, "Dennis Rodman Tron". Everyone then returns to the house, then talk about how much wood they have. Dean starts digging a mine while PBG goes on a very important mission to kill another bunny. PBG plant more trees. PBG joins Dean in the mine, while Barry and Jeff work on the house. The group saves a Merchant from the monsters outside, and let him in the house. PBG, McJones, Paul, and Jon go outside to kill things, and PBG starts singing. Quotes Trivia * Unlike every other video thumbnail for this season, the word "hardcore" has an exclamation point after it, causing the title in the thumbnail to be positioned slightly differently. ** Furthermore, the background in the thumbnail is zoomed out further than the other thumbnails in the season.